Rose Tint My World
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Shield Slash. Enzo/Cass/OC. Jeff/Adam. Cody/OC. Roman really wants to break something. Preferably Seth's face. Full list of warnings inside. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, other than Daylee and Kelly.  
 **Rated:** M  
 **Warning(s):** Slash, Threesome - M/M/M  & M/F/M, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Domestic Violence, Self-Harm, Mental Illness, Abuse of a Pregnant Woman, Miscarriage, etc.

* * *

If one were to Google 'what to say to someone whose child tried to commit suicide', the search engine would return approximately 1,840,000 results. Cody didn't know what to think of the fact that the National Suicide Prevention Hotline was _not_ the first result...

Admittedly, it _was_ a bizarre subject to Google on the taxi ride from the airport to Grand View Hospital, but then, really, the last twenty-four hours had been some of the most unusual of his entire life. He remembered (dear _God_ , he didn't think he'd ever be able to forget) the phone call that had come in at 3AM Hawaii time, his very pregnant wife on the brink of hyperventilation as she told him that Kelly had attempted to hang herself in the hotel bathroom.

His wife had done her best to take the pressure off of Kelly's neck, but she was too short to cut her down and was too far along to risk climbing on any of the bathroom's structures to get a better reach. She had been sobbing, not knowing what else to do until the paramedics finally arrived. He could hear the strain in her voice, the sheer amount of physical exertion dangerously fatiguing her. But she'd never forgive herself if Kelly died and she hadn't done everything within her power to save her.

The phone call had cut off then, Daylee crying and the shower running in the background the last sounds he heard. He tried calling her back. She didn't answer.

It was their first child, so he was understandably nervous. He'd wanted her to come to Hawaii with him, to let her contract with WWE expire and take TNA up on their more-than-generous post-pregnancy offer. But she'd wanted to stay with her father, and with Jeff's recent accident... well, he couldn't really blame her for that.

Now, he was seriously regretting his decision to jump ship without her. If he hadn't been so damn concerned with his stagnated career, this never would have happened.

Okay, well he couldn't technically know that for sure. But that did nothing to help the cesspool of guilt building in the pit of his stomach.

Cody had just booked his flight back to the continental US when he realized he hadn't the slightest idea of what hospital he was rushing to. SmackDown was filming in Pittsburg that week, but that was a major city with _dozens_ of hospitals - and Daylee wasn't answering her phone. His first plan, to call Dean, had turned up mixed results.

 _"Who... the fuck... is this?" Dean, ever the ray of sunshine the morning after a show, sounded positively murderous. Half awake and panicked, Cody contemplated the likelihood of being murdered_ through _the phone - if it was at all possible, Dean would likely find a way to do it._

 _"Um... Dean, hi." And it was then that he realized, in all his infinite wisdom, there might be a very, very slight chance that Dean didn't know what had happened yet. "Yeah, it's Cody. Listen... I was wondering if you, by any chance, knew the name of the hospital closest to the hotel you're staying at?"_

 _There was a long, measured silence. Cody actually had to check to make sure the older man hadn't just hung up on him. Finally, Dean bit out, "Is this some kind of joke, Runnels? Because I ain't laughing."_

 _Cody sighed, "It's not a joke. I just got a really panicked phone call from Day and I'm worried she and Kelly might be hurt." Not entirely the truth, but it worked._

 _"What do you mean, Kelly_ might _be hurt?" Dean's voice was deathly low, "What do you know?"_

 _"Not enough to tell you anything definitively. Besides, I'm sure it's nothing - aren't you her emergency contact? I'm sure they would've notified you if something serious had happened." And oh shit, he was just digging himself deeper and deeper into this damned hole... "I just want to make sure my wife's okay, that's all."_

 _"Grand View Hospital." Dean said, and then, "I gotta go. I'm getting another call."_

Cody had taken the first flight out of Maui, which had left at 6AM. After close to twelve hours on a plane, he'd arrived in PA near midnight. He'd gone through three different time zones in the span of a day and just wanted to crash - no matter how frequently he traveled, his body never quite got used to the fucked-up sleep schedule he forced it through - but was forcing himself to hold out until he saw that Daylee was alive and well.

"We're here. Grand View Hospital, downtown Pittsburg." The cabbie said, pulling up to the curb outside the emergency room entrance.

"Thanks for the ride, man." He handed the cabbie a wad of bills, not even taking the time to count them out. "Keep the change."

He grabbed his bags out of the back and made his way up to the emergency room, planning on stopping by the front desk to ask if his wife had been brought in, when a high-pitched scream derailed his train of thought. He jumped, turning around just in time to see Roman's fist collide with the side of Seth's face. Seth went down _hard_ , falling through a small cluster of chairs and, wisely, staying put.

This was going to be more complicated than he'd thought.


End file.
